thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas
'Thomas '''is a cheeky blue tank engine with six small wheels a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome. He was one of the first wooden railway models made, being produced since 1993. Models Thomas was first introduced by Learning Curve in 1993 with an entirely wooden body, excluding his wheels, magnets and face. He has had eight models in total: *1993 (Original) *1994 (No staples, round magnets late 1994) *1996 (Smaller round magnets) *1997 (Thicker wheels) *1999 (Plastic funnel) *2002 (Overhauled range which included new body design and more detail) *2005 (Added stripes and a hole in the funnel) *2011 (CGI styled face) *2013 (Updated CGI Face, Rounded Corners) Other Models *"Tired Out" Thomas (1998-2001) *Battery-Powered Thomas (2000-Present) *Tenth Anniversary in America Thomas (1999) *"Thomas Comes to Breakfast" (2005) *Gold Dust Thomas *"Birthday" Thomas (2007) *"Sodor Day" Thomas (2008) *"Mud Covered" Thomas (2008) *"Goodbye, Hiro" Thomas (2009) *Thomas and Annie (2009) *Thomas and Toby (2009) *"Slippy Sodor" Thomas (2010) *"Early Engineers" Thomas (2010) * Stinky Cheese Thomas (2010) *"Trick or Treat Thomas" Thomas (2010) *"Day Out With Thomas" Model (2010) *Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car (2011) * Thomas' Tall Friend (2011) *Easter Thomas (2011) *Holiday Lights Thomas (2011) *"Oil-Covered" Thomas (2011) *Thomas and Talking Diesel (2011) *Thoma's Country Show Delivery (2012) *Fish Coverd Thomas (2013) *Paint Splattered Thomas *Roll & Whistle Thomas Trivia *Thomas has the most individual sets dedicated to him, as well as the most special models. *An erroneous model of Thomas was painted red. Gallery 1992ShiningTimePrototypeThomasWoodenTrainSet.jpg|Wooden Thomas with red wheels (from the old magazine) !Br2gHdwBGk~$(KGrHqMH-DcEvFItns1VBL1dgu)fTQ~~_3.JPG|1993 Version Thomas NIB 1992 thomas.jpg|Original Prototype Thomas OldThomas.png|Old Style Prototype Thomas Oldstylethomes.jpg|1997 Thomas Thomas 2002 in box.jpeg|2000 version Thomas box Thomas 2002? Wooden Prototype.jpeg|2002 Prototype 2005Thomas.jpg|2005 Thomas ThomasAndFriends.jpg|Semi-prototype Thomas Thomas2006card.JPG 2011Thomas.jpg|2011 Thomas 2012Thomasbox.JPG|The 2012 box Thomas.jpg|Prototype 2013 2013Thomasbox.jpg|The 2013 box Image.jpg Special Models Gallery Classic-brio-wooden-railway-thomas-the-tank-engine-1-.jpg|BRIO Thomas Thomas-1-.png|BRIO Battery-powered Thomas T pic.png|Factory Error Red Thomas|link=Factory Error 10YrsInAmericaThomasSet.jpg|10 years in America Thomas with passenger car Tired_Thomas.jpg|Tired Face Thomas Battery Operated Thomas 2001.jpg|2001 Battery operated Thomas Battery Thomas.gif|Battery Powered Thomas MudCoveredThomas.gif|Mud Covered Thomas Prototype 60thAnniversaryThomasGold.jpg|60th Anniversary Thomas in Gold 60thAnniversaryThomasMetallicBlue.jpg|60th Anniversary in Metallic Blue WoodenRailway60thAnniversaryMettalicThomasNewinBox.jpg|60th Anniversary Metallic Blue Thomas in Box 60thAnniversaryThomas.jpg|60th Anniversary Thomas batterypoweredchristmasthomas.jpg|Battery Powered Christmas Thomas Thomas&DuncanPack.jpg|Thomas with Duncan in a Home Video Bonus Pack ST.png|Snow Covered Thomas PT.png|Paint Covered Thomas TCTB.jpg|Thomas Comes to Breakfast BDay Thomas.jpg|Happy Birthday Thomas LightsandSoundsThomas.jpg|Lights and Sounds Thomas GoldDustThomas.png|Gold Dust Thomas WoodenThomaswithSixFlagsCar.JPG|Thomas with Six Flags Car SDT.png|Sodor Day Thomas TalkingRailwayThomas.jpg|Talking Railway Series Thomas TTWRttsnowmn.jpg|Thomas and the Snowman TTWRttflourtb2.jpg|Thomas and the Flour Car TTWRttbzybee.jpg|Thomas and the Buzzy Bees Thomas and The Buzzy Bee's.jpg|Buzzy Bees Thomas TTWRhllween.jpg|Trick or Treat on Sodor Trick or Treat on Sodor.jpg|Trick or Treat on Sodor Thomas SST.png|Slippy Sodor Thomas EEThomas.jpg|Early Engineers Thomas CheesyThomas.png|Stinky Cheese-covered Thomas ThomasatSea.jpg|Thomas at Sea Thomasthemusicalcandycanecar.png|Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car.jpg|Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car Thomas Thomastallfriend.png|Thomas' Tall Friends Easterthomas.png|Easter Thomas Holidaylightsthomas.png|Holiday-Lights Thomas WoodenThomaswithJellybeanCar.jpg|Thomas with Jellybean Car WoodenChristmasThomaswithCaboose.JPG|Christmas Thomas with Caboose WoodenBirthdayThomaswithMusicalCar.JPG|Birthday Thomas with Musical Caboose Thomas' Country show delivery.jpg|Thomas' Country Show Delivery Thomas'BalloonDelivery.jpg|Thomas' Balloon Express HappyBirthdaySpecialThomas.png|Happy Birthday Special Thomas'PigPickUp.jpg|Thomas' Pig Pick Up TalkingThomas.jpg|2013 Talking Lights and Sounds Thomas AdventuresofThomas.jpg|(Left to Right:) Blue Snowplow Thomas, Fish-covered Thomas, and Paint-Splattered Thomas 0088448710154 180X180.jpg|''New Friends For Thomas DVD with Gold Thomas ABDFT-DVD-2Thomases.png|''A Big Day For Thomas'' DVD with one Regular Thomas and one Gold Thomas 0088448710203 180X180.jpg|''Thomas' Snowy Suprise'' DVD with Gold Thomas 11373543 90x90.jpg|''Team up with Thomas'' DVD with Thomas 11302933_138x138.jpg|''Thomas Gets Tricked'' DVD with Thomas 11302929_138x138.jpg|''Thomas and the Treasure'' DVD with Thomas 11302987_138x138.jpg|''A Big Day For Thomas'' DVD with Thomas 11925909.jpg|''Come Ride The Rails'' DVD with Thomas 11535327 138x138.jpg|''Percy's Ghostly Trick DVD'' with Thomas 11302783_138x138.jpg|''Hooray For Thomas DVD'' with Gold Thomas 11302931_138x138.jpg|''Sing-Along Songs & More'' DVD with Gold Thomas 11302810_138x138.jpg|''Rusty To The Rescue'' DVD with Gold Thomas 11371651_90x90.jpg|''10 Years of Thomas'' DVD With Gold Thomas & Regular Thomas Thomas&TRBE-DVD-WThomas&Toby.png|''Thomas and the Really Brave Engines'' DVD with Thomas and Toby DVD-2pk-WT&DFC.png|DVD 2-Pack with Thomas and Dinosaur Fossil Car DVD-2Pk-WT&D.png|DVD 2-Pack with Thomas and Duck 11302735_138x138.jpg|''Percy Saves The Day'' DVD with Thomas & Silver Percy 11371649_138x138.jpg|DVD 2-Pack with Thomas and Silver Percy 0088448710214_180X180.jpg|''New Friends For Thomas'' DVD with Thomas and Duncan DVD2Pk-WThomas&Toby.png|DVD 2-Pack with Thomas and Toby James&TheRedBalloonDVD-WThomas&Toby.png|''James and the Red Balloon'' DVD with Thomas and Toby Thomas6flagscargocar.jpg|Thomas with Six Flags Cargo Car in box Santalittleengine.jpg Talkingdieselandthomas.jpg Thomassnowman.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!qQFG(HjmMsgBRpnGZfY1Q~~60 57.jpg 1 5ec45f552a4d91fd2811a25c9ce17362.jpg WRBoosterSteamCarBox.jpg muddy thomas|Mud Covered Thomas in individual box Thomas six flags|Thomas with Six Flags Car Character Card thomas holiday caboose|Thomas and the Holiday Caboose thomas holiday caboose box|Thomas and the Holiday Caboose in box $T2eC16RHJGkFFmyeffIkBSMeMws4wQ~~60 3.JPG|Knockoff Thomas germanthomas|1996 German Thomas Roll&WhistleThomas.png|Roll & Whistle Thomas Thomas Sodor Celebration.jpg|Thomas' Sodor Celebration with Gold Thomas Category:Vehicles Category:Engines